hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado Idol/Auditions Page
To follow the current season of Tornado Idol, click HERE. This is where you go to submit your co-host or judge application. The host for the next season is to be determined. After you enter your name in the job in want, you can enter your tornado in the section below. * Host: Hitman Agent 48 * Co-Host: DixieAlley * Co-Host: Bengalsfan * Judge 1: StrawberryMaster * Judge 2: TornadoMaster * Judge 3: GloriouslyBlonde * Judge 4: SuperDestructiveTwister Rules * You can have 1 to 5 entries, of which no tornado can be submitted twice. * Every Sunday and Wednesday, '''hosts and judges will eliminate 2 to 4 tornadoes/ * You have '''up to 3 votes in each round, and you can't vote for your own entries. * Tornadoes that have previously won cannot be submitted again. * Tornadoes that appear in a Tornado Idol season but are eliminated can now be resubmitted for the immediately succeeding season. * As indicated in the comments, judges should cast their votes in the #tornado-idol channel on the wiki's Discord server once the season begins. Previous winners (please read) In compliance with the rules above, these tornadoes may not be submitted for a Tornado Idol competition ever again: * Season 1 - Tuscaloosa, Alabama (EF4/2011) * Season 2 - Henryville, Indiana (EF4/2012) * Season 3 - Joplin, Missouri (EF5/2011) * Season 4 - Jarrell, Texas (F5/1997) * Season 5 - Andover, Kansas (F5/1991) * Season 6 - Red Rock, Oklahoma (F4/1991) * Season 7 - Lawrenceburg, Tennessee (F5/1998) * Season 8 - Hesston, Kansas (F5/1990) * Season 9 - Moore, Oklahoma (F5/1999) * Season 10 '''- Shinnston, West Virginia (F4/1944) Auditions '''Submissions are to be done in the following format: PLACE, STATE ZIP, (RATING/YEAR). Example: Albany, GA (EF3/2017). Auditions are currently closed. For a list of tornadoes that are ineligible in Season 11, view the current archive of Tornado Idol, or the winners list above. Thank you. Entries Hitman Agent 48's Submissions: * St. Louis-East St. Louis, MO/IL (F4/1896) * Omaha, NE (F4/1913) * Tri State, MO/IL/IN (F5/1925) * Leedey, OK (F5/1949) * Worcester, MA (F4/1953) DixieAlley's Submissions: * Natchez, MS (FU/1840) * Amite, LA-Purvis, MS (F5/1908) * Regina, SK (F4/1912) * Gainesville, GA (F4/1936) * Daulatpur–Saturia, BD (F3/1989) StrawberryMaster's Submissions: * Tanner, AL (2nd/F5/1974) * Goessel, KS (F5/1990) * Loyal Valley, TX (F4/1999) * Tuscaloosa, AL (F4/2000) * Goldsby, OK (EF4/2011) Bengalsfan's Submissions: * Clyde, TX (F5/1938) * Niles, OH-Wheatland, PA (F5/1985) * Hoisington, KS (F4/2001) * Washington, IL (EF4/2013) * Rochelle, IL (EF4/2015) TheWeatherGuy's Submissions: * Fargo, ND (F5/1957) * Los Angeles, CA (F2/1983) * Petersburg, VA (F4/1993) * Dunrobin, ON (EF3/2018) * Dallas, TX (EF3/2019) SuperDestructiveTwister's Submissions: * Wichita Falls, TX (F4/1979) * Plainfield, IL (F5/1990) * LaPlata, MD (F4/2002) * Topeka, KS (F5/1966) * Xenia, OH (F5/1974) TornadoMaster's Submissions: * Hackleburg, AL (EF5/2011) * Smithville, MS (EF5/2011) * El Reno, OK (EF5/2011) * Moore, OK (EF5/2013) * El Reno, OK (EF3/2013) Don'tTouchThatMouse's Submissions: * London, ENG (F4/1091) * Ivanovo, SU (F5/1984) * Harper, KS (F4/2004) * Greensburg, KS (EF5/2007) * Jiangsu, CN (EF4/2016) JoeHunt666's Submissions: * Jackson, MS (F5/1966) * Birmingham, AL (F5/1998) * Mobile, AL (EF2/2012) * Pampa, TX (EF3/2015) * Baskin, Louisiana (EF2/2019) TornadoGenius's Submissions: * Warren, AR (F4/1949) * Lubbock, TX (F5/1970) * Valley Mills, TX (F5/1973) * Jordan, IA (F5/1976) * Birmingham, AL (F5/1977) FrigidusMedicane's Submissions: * Sicilian, IT (FU/1851) * Sorrento, IT (F3/1904) * Montello, IT (F5/1930) * Toledo, OH (F4/1965) * Taranto, IT (F3/2012) TheOnlyOneEver's Submissions: * Snyder, OK (F5/1905) * Pinson, TN (F5/1923) * Rocksprings, TX (F5/1927) * Tupelo, MS (F5/1936) * Cygnet, OH (F5/1953) NewSomberMan's Submissions: * Galliopolis, OH (F5/1968) * Bulahdelah, AU (F5?/1970) * Teton-Yellowstone, WY (F4/1987) * Chandler, MN (F5/1992) * Rainsville, AL(EF5/2011) Longform's Submissions: * Sneed, AR (F5/1929) * Guin, AL (F5/1974) * Manchester, SD (F4/2003) * Suffolk, VA (EF3/2008) * Chapman, KS (EF4/2016) GloriouslyBlondes's Submissions: *Lone Grove, OK (EF4/2009) *Fayettevile, IN (EF3/2009) *Wadena, MN (EF4/2010) *Millbury, OH (EF4/2010) *Alonsa, MB (EF4/2018) FlexTapeTornado’s Submissions: * Waco, TX (F5/1953) * Crystal Lake, IL (F4/1965) * Charles City, IA (F5/1968) * Brandenburg, KY (F5/1974) * Linwood, KS (EF4/2019) GamingFury101's Submissions: * Great Barrington, MA (F4/1995) * Springfield, MA (EF3/2011) * Revere, MA (EF2/2014) * Pampa, TX (EF3/2015) * Perryville, MO (EF4/2017) Category:Tornado Idol Category:Tornadoes